


Support

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marcus has a new laptop and he needs a little help setting it up. He ends up with a crush on the cute tech support guy with the lovely voice, so he keeps finding excuses to call.





	1. A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Marcus woke up to the sound of loud music, and he wondered why, of all the people he could have ended up living with, he was living with a guy who didn't understand that he worked shifts.

It wasn't like he was a light sleeper, someone watching tv and making dinner wasn't going to wake him, but music played so loudly that the walls were shaking, no-one could sleep through that.

He huffed as he got out of bed, he'd only got two hours sleep, and he tried not to look at his reflection. Marcus was under no illusions as to what he'd look like right now, puffy eyes and messy hair, and skin so pale that he could be mistaken for a ghost.

There was the smell of something cooking, and his stomach growled, that was the other catch with working nights. When he got home from a shift it was technically time for dinner, but the fact that he was going to be sleeping soon after meant that he had little more than a snack before sleeping, so he was always ravenous when he woke up.

Marcus found out his slippers and wrapped his dressing gown around him, trying to keep the frown off his face as the smell of spicy food made his mouth water.

He wandered through to the kitchen to see his flatmate blaring his music, and a saucepan full of hot oil that he was deep frying something in.

Marcus strode over to switch the music off, and Felipe scowled at him.

"I was listening to that," Felipe said, and Marcus rolled his eyes.

"I'm working nights this week," Marcus said, his arms folded as he braced himself for a fight.

"Get earplugs. It's my home too, I pay my rent, I'm allowed to do what I want."

Marcus shook his head, reaching over to switch off the hob. "It's unsafe, I don't want to be called out to a fire at my own flat."

Felipe shook his head, switching the gas back on as Marcus admitted defeat. The music started blaring as soon as he left the kitchen, and he decided to head down to the fire station so he could sleep there.

*

Marcus managed to sleep soundly at work, even if he did wake up every time that the alarm blared, and his shift was relatively quiet, for which he was thankful.

He told Jo all about his run in with Felipe, and Jo made a lot of sympathetic noises, but there wasn't a lot that he could say, he'd heard it all before. Marcus wished that he didn't need a roommate, but it was the only way to make the rent affordable.

"If you ever want to peace and quiet, the spare room at mine is usually free." Jo leant in for a hug, and Marcus was glad for a best friend like Jo. "Stoffel doesn't tolerate loud music, so you're safe on that front."

Marcus laughed, and Jo smiled, giving him one last squeeze before heading off home.

He blinked a few times when he stepped out into the bright early morning light, the sun just peeking over the horizon as he got on his bike and headed home, wondering if he'd be lucky enough to get some peace and quiet to sleep today.

*

Marcus got home to see the door kicked in, and a bored looking police officer standing outside it.

"What happened?" Marcus asked, at the same time as he saw the landlady, Monisha, walking along the path, and his heart sank. He found out his drivers' licence, showing the officer the address.

"We got a noise complaint, we knocked three times but there was no response so we had to put the door in." The police officer raised an eyebrow, half a smile on his face. "Your friend did a runner, climbed out the window."

"Oh. And he's not my friend." Marcus was almost relieved at the thought that he'd finally get some quiet, even if he was going to have to repair the door first before he could go to bed.

Monisha's heel's clicked against the stone steps, and Marcus knew it was bad if she was here.

"Marcus, hi," Monisha said, and Marcus was relieved that she didn't look mad at him, "I tried to call you but there was no answer."

Marcus took his phone out his pocket and saw that the battery was dead, not a surprise since he usually charged it while he slept.

"I'm sorry about this," Marcus said, even though it wasn't his fault, he just wanted to be on the right side of Monisha. He couldn't afford to be looking for another flat, and finding a new security deposit.

"I'll take the damage out of Felipe's security deposit," she said, "But if you hear from him, let me know."

Marcus nodded, following Monisha into the flat, and the smell of smoke had him dashing to the kitchen, but he was relieved to see that everything was turned off, with no sign of anything burnt.

The rest of the place was a little ransacked, Felipe had left a mess as he'd grabbed his stuff and run, but it was nothing that couldn't be easily cleaned up. Marcus felt strangely calm, apart from a little tidying, he was going to have a nice relaxing day off.

Monisha left him after she'd checked that there wasn't too much damage to the flat, and Marcus tidied up, enjoying the peace.

Once the place looked a little bit less like a storm had ripped through the flat, Marcus made himself a cup of coffee, and retreated to his bed so that he could watch movies while dozing.

That was when he realised that his laptop was gone.

The rest of his room was untouched, so Felipe had come in and stolen it.

"Typical," Marcus muttered to himself. He grabbed his jacket and headed out to see the one person that would understand.

*

Jo had got home to find Stoffel naked in bed, reading a book as he waited for him to get home.

"What did I do to deserve a boyfriend as wonderful as you?" Jo asked, rushing over for a kiss as Stoffel put the book down.

Stoffel smiled, leaning in for a kiss, and the contrast of his minty toothpaste with the smoke still clinging to Jo's skin made Jo wrinkle his nose.

"I'm going to get a shower, but I'll be quick," Jo said, grinning as he stripped off his clothes, chucking them all in the laundry basket as he smiled at Stoffel who was watching his every move with a smirk on his face, his eyes drawn to Jo's perfect arse as he scurried in the direction of the shower.

Stoffel found out the lube and condoms and he couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of a lazy day in bed with Jo, it was so rare that their days off aligned like this.

Jo returned only a few minutes later, water still dripping down his body as he took in the sight of Stoffel laying out on the bed, legs spread as he beckoned Jo with just a crook of his finger.

"I love you," Jo said, smiling as he crawled on to the bed, leaning over Stoffel as he went in for a kiss, water dripping on to Stoffel's abs as they danced beneath him. Stoffel was writhing on the bed, he'd clearly been waiting for Jo to return, and Jo was going to make sure that he enjoyed every second.

Jo's tongue flicked at Stoffel's lips, teasing him until he let out a frustrated little whine, arching his back as he tried to pull Jo closer.

"Patience," Jo whispered, and Stoffel let out a little growl, Jo nuzzling at his neck as he squirmed on the bed.

Stoffel closed his eyes, delighting in the feeling of Jo's warm lips on his skin, a combination of kisses and licks, and he could hear Jo smiling between each one. Jo was working his way down when Stoffel's breathing got more erratic, his chest heaving as he wrapped a leg around Jo's shoulder, pressing him lower as his big hands stroked at his thighs, teasing at the soft hairs around his cock but stopping before they got to the bits that Stoffel really wanted him to stroke.

"Have you been waiting for this?" Jo said, making sure that his warm breath sent shivers through his body, making his cock twitch as he stuck out his tongue so that he could lick at his slit, savouring the salty taste of his pre-come.

Stoffel made a needy noise, all ability to form sentences in any language long gone, and he arched his back so that he was poking Jo in the face with his cock. Jo laughed, a beautiful sound, and he kissed his way down the length of Stoffel's cock, pressing a soft kiss to each ball before grabbing Stoffel's hips so that he could get into position, angling him so that he could lick at his hole.

The first touch of Jo's tongue was like heaven, so warm and intimate, and he gasped as he reached out to run his fingers through Jo's hair, his leg slipping down from where it was resting on Jo's shoulder as the pleasure took over.

Jo's tongue was running around the edge of his hole, slow circles that were sending Stoffel's mind into overdrive. He reached out his hand to try and find the lube that he'd left on the bed, letting out a gasp when his fingers made contact with the bottle.

Stoffel dropped it between his legs, enjoying the snort of laughter as it vibrated against him, Jo sliding his tongue inside him as he let out a moan, arching his back as he pulled at Jo's damp hair, willing him deeper. He heard Jo flick the cap open, and he felt his heart beat faster, his breathing erratic as he waited for Jo's long fingers to slide inside him.

Jo's tongue withdrew, going to work on his cock as he lubed up his fingers, running his knuckles over his hole before thrusting a finger in, seeking out that spot, making him cry out in pleasure as he took his breath away.

"Don't come yet," Jo said, sliding another finger in as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Stoffel's cock, massaging the length with his tongue as he sucked away.

Stoffel took a deep breath, relaxing his body as he rocked his hip so that he could fuck himself on Jo's fingers, enjoying the stretch and yet he knew that with Jo's cock inside him it would feel much more satisfying.

"No more teasing, fuck me."

Jo grinned, sucking hard on Stoffel's cock so that he groaned out loud before letting it slip out of his mouth, sliding his fingers out as he rummaged around on the bed to find the condom.

"Like this?" Jo asked, as he rolled the condom on, making sure that Stoffel was watching him. "Or do you want to go on top?" Jo stifled a yawn, grimacing at it before laughing. "Sorry."

"It's okay, if you're tired, maybe I should go on top?" Stoffel chewed on his lip, sitting up so that he could make room for Jo to lie down on the bed. "I know you like it when I'm in control." Stoffel winked, and Jo let out a little growl as he made himself comfy, pillows propping him up, as Stoffel straddled him.

Jo took a deep breath, biting on his lip as he took in the sight of Stoffel towering over him, the smell of sex surrounding them like mist as Stoffel got into position.

Stoffel rested his hands on Jo's shoulders, leaning in for a kiss as he sank down on to his hard cock, leaving them both gasping into each other's mouth as Jo's long arms were wrapped around him, holding him tight as he adjusted to the stretch.

"I love you," Jo whispered, trailing his fingers down Stoffel's back, feeling the goose bumps appear as he let out a little whimper, nuzzling against him as he prepared to move. Jo's hands were resting on Stoffel's perfect arse, gently squeezing as he encouraged Stoffel to move.

Every flex of his muscles, every groan was like a beautifully choreographed dance, Stoffel moving so gracefully as he rode Jo's cock, and Jo watched it all with his mouth hanging open, in awe of his gorgeous boyfriend.

Stoffel was gripping at Jo's shoulders, his nails digging in as he scrunched up his face, his hard cock leaking as Jo felt his muscles clench around him. Jo leant in for a kiss, sitting so that Stoffel's cock was pressed up against his stomach, rubbing against him as he rushed towards his climax.

And then someone knocked on the door.

"Ignore it," Jo said, his forehead pressed against Stoffel's as he kept up the pace, "I want to hear you come for me."

Stoffel grunted as warm come spurted out, his body clenching tight around Jo as he cried out in pleasure, his muscles shuddering as he gasped for air, holding Stoffel close as they both giggled.

There was more knocking, and Jo wondered who would be at his door without calling first, but there was no sign that they were going to give up any time soon.

"I guess I should get the door," Stoffel said, easing himself off Jo's half hard cock, both of them wincing at the loss.

Jo made a pouty face, and Stoffel rushed back in for a kiss as he stumbled off the bed, rooting around for his dressing gown as he headed towards the door.

"It's for you," Stoffel called up, and Jo shakily got out of bed, still dizzy from his orgasm as he threw on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, wrinkling up his nose as he covered up the sticky come that was covering his chest.

He stumbled down the stairs, heading towards the living room, and he saw Marcus sitting there, his brow furrowed.

"What's happened?" Jo asked, rushing in for a hug, hoping Marcus would tactfully ignore the fact that he smelt of sex.

"My flat got raided by the police, because my flatmate wouldn't turn down his music, and when he ran off, he nicked my laptop." Marcus let out a little groan, and he buried his head against Jo's shoulder as Stoffel appeared with two cups of coffee, and some toast.

"I'm sorry, have you reported it to the police?" Jo said, as Stoffel sat the coffee and toast down on the table. "Thank you, sweetie," Jo said to Stoffel, releasing Marcus so that he could drink his coffee, his hand darting out for toast the second that he was free.

"Yes, I've got an incident number so that I can claim on my home insurance." Marcus shrugged, he didn't look happy about it, but they knew how things were, little crimes were always dealt with this way. "I'm annoyed about it, but at the same time, I'm kind of relieved that I don't have to live with him anymore."

"If you want to stay here tonight, you're more than welcome." Jo rested his hand on Marcus' knee as he sipped at his coffee, it was a tempting offer, but Marcus had just wanted to vent to someone who would be sympathetic.

"It's sweet of you, but I should go shopping for a new laptop." Marcus downed the last of his coffee, smiling at the sight of Jo and Stoffel looking all dishevelled. "And I'm sure you have plans for your day off."

*

Getting a new laptop had been easy, and his firefighter's ID was good for a discount at the store, which was why he'd chosen it.

When he got back home he was glad to see that the door had been replaced, although that was more Monisha making sure that her flat had a sturdy enough door for the insurance, rather than for his benefit. But at least it meant one less thing for him to worry about.

He was glad that he'd tidied up earlier, so that he could admire his new purchase, although it was a little bit more difficult to set up than he'd first imagined. He was surrounded by instruction manuals, and the easy set up guide, that made it look simple, but no matter how carefully he followed the instructions he couldn't get the operating system to install.

After an hour of trying to get it to work, he remembered that it had come with a year's free tech support, and he found out the number from the back of instruction manual.

He dialled the number, but he didn't hold out much hope when he heard the automated recording. Five minutes later he was listening to the mind-numbing hold music as he waited to be connected to an actual human being. Marcus was on the verge of hanging up when a soft voice answered his call and he spluttered a few times before managing to speak.

"Hi, I bought a new laptop and it won't install Windows."

"You have come to the right place, I'm Kevin and I will help you get that up and running today."

Marcus smiled at the cheery voice, it was nice to hear someone positive today after a lot of disappointments. The first part was all routine questions, Marcus' name and address, as well as the serial number of the laptop, so it was registered that he had the free tech support.

It was so easy talking to Kevin, and it didn't take him long to guide Marcus through the set up process, this time bypassing the known glitch with it.

"Thank you so much for your help," Marcus said, and he was grinning as he checked that everything was working with his new laptop.

"You're welcome," Kevin said, his voice still upbeat, "Is there anything else that I can help you with today?"

"No, that's all thanks." Marcus sipped at his now cold coffee, glad that Kevin couldn't see the funny face that he was pulling.

"If you have any other questions please don't hesitate to call me," Kevin said, reeling off the number and asking again if Marcus had any more questions. "Thanks for calling."

Marcus looked at his phone, and he felt his heart skip a beat. That soft breathless voice had got under his skin and he wondered how starved for affection he must be to develop a crush on the tech support guy.

That evening he curled up in bed with his laptop, watching a movie as the exhaustion of the day caught up with him, normally he'd have slept long before now after a night shift. He dreamt of Kevin's soft voice, and he woke up thinking about how he could talk to him again, but it was probably a long shot.


	2. Just to Hear Your Voice

A couple of days later Marcus was trying to email his mum, and he couldn't find the å key. He thought back to his old laptop, trying to visualise it, but it'd had a separate key for it. His face was scrunched up as he tried to work out if there was some short cut in Windows.

He went to find the instruction manual, but when he found the box, he saw the sticker for the free tech support, and he knew just the person to call.

Marcus didn't think that he'd get to speak to Kevin again, out of all the people they must have answering phones, the likelihood of him getting connected to the same person was slim, but it didn't stop him hoping.

The music played, and Marcus found himself smiling. He was lost in his thoughts when the call was answered, and when he heard Kevin's breathless voice, he was so surprised that Kevin had to say hello several times before he answered.

"Hi." Marcus was glad that Kevin couldn't see him blush. "What are the odds of getting you again?"

Kevin laughed, and it was warm, making Marcus grin at his phone as he fidgeted with the laptop.

"You're assigned to me," Kevin said, clearly smiling as he spoke, "Whenever you call, if I'm working, I'll answer."

Marcus grinned, and he could have sworn that there was a sexual edge to Kevin's voice, although he wasn't sure if he was just hearing what he wanted to hear.

"How can I help you today, Marcus?"

There was the sound of keys being struck as Kevin typed away, no doubt logging the call, and Marcus had to take a breath so that he could compose himself.

"I can't find the å key, and I don't know how to switch the keyboard layout." Marcus shook his head, blushing at the fact that he was calling for something that he could have found out online. "I know it's a silly reason to be calling."

"It's not silly," Kevin said, "It's difficult getting a new laptop set up the way that you like it."

Marcus smiled, relaxing in his chair as he listened to the crackle on the phone line.

"Are you sitting with your laptop now?" Kevin asked, and Marcus nodded, before remembering that Kevin couldn't see him nod.

"Yes." Marcus sat up so that he could type with one hand while holding his phone.

"At the bottom right corner, you should see the letters EN," Kevin said, "Right click on that, and one of the options should be settings."

"Got it."

"Click on settings, and it will open a new window."

"I can see it." Marcus was sure that he probably could have figured this out himself, but it was nice to have someone talk him through it.

"There is a button that says add, click on that, and then scroll down until you find the language that you want to add."

"Got it."

"Good," Kevin said, "Can you check that it works for me?"

Marcus typed a few things, making sure that the å key was working, and he was glad that he'd called Kevin today.

"Is there anything else that I can help you with today?" Kevin's cheery voice had Marcus wracking his mind for anything else that he could possibly need help with, just so that he could keep talking to him, but he couldn't think of anything.

"No, thank you so much for your help today."

Marcus waited for Kevin to say goodbye and hang up before sitting his phone down, smile on his face as he typed out an email to his mum, grinning every time that he saw the letter å.

***

Marcus crawled into bed after a double shift, the smell of smoke and sweat still lingering as he wrapped the blanket around himself. He was just drifting off when someone knocked on the door, and he let out a groan.

He dragged himself out of bed, wrapping his dressing gown around him as he stumbled towards the door.

"Monisha, morning."

"Hi, Marcus." Behind her was a tall, lanky guy, and Marcus knew that he was his new flatmate. He'd not checked his phone, so there was probably messages about it. "Did you get everything sorted out with the insurance?"

"Yes. Thanks for getting the door fixed so quickly."

"This is Dany."

He waved his hand, and Marcus said hi. Marcus could see that Monisha was clearly busy, and he knew that his plan for sleep was going to have to wait.

"It's nice to meet you, Dany, I'll show you about."

Monisha smiled, handing the keys to Dany as Marcus stood back so that Dany could come in. "Thanks, Marcus."

Marcus decided that the kitchen was the place to start the tour of the flat, pointing out the kettle and where the coffee was.

"What is it that you do for a living?" Dany asked, and Marcus waited until his coffee was made before answering.

"Firefighter." Marcus sipped at his coffee, just the smell of it was enough to have him feeling more human. "What about you?"

"I work in IT support, mostly small businesses that need help with their servers." Dany smiled when he saw that Marcus looked impressed, he wasn't bad with computers, although he'd been making up excuses just to call tech support so that he could hear Kevin's voice.

"Sounds complicated." Marcus rummaged through the fridge, and found left over pizza, motioning for Dany to sit down and join him.

"It's not too bad, I'm just glad to have a job," Dany said, and Marcus nodded, offering him a slice of cold pizza which he declined. Marcus couldn't remember when it was from, so that was probably for the best, he didn't want to start off their relationship by giving him food poisoning.

Dany seemed easy to get on with, and quiet, which was going to be a relief after his last flatmate. Marcus deliberately didn't mention what had happened before. Monisha had told Dany that there was a burglary, and that was enough information.

Marcus got a full eight hours of sleep once he'd made sure that Dany had everything that he needed, and when he woke up, he wandered through to the living room to see that Dany was watching ice hockey.

"Are you an ice hockey fan?" Marcus asked, getting comfy on the sofa as Dany offered him a chocolate biscuit.

"Yes, are you?" Dany's smile was one of sheer happiness, Marcus knew how hard it was to find another ice hockey fan in Britain. He was lucky enough to have convinced Jo to go to a few games with him, but it wasn't the same as taking another fan.

"Yes."

Marcus smiled, his new flatmate was going to work out nicely, and he couldn't believe how relaxed he felt.

***

A few weeks passed, and Marcus was sure that Dany was the perfect flatmate. He was quiet, and tidy, and it was nice to have someone to go to the ice hockey with.

Dany was out at work, and Marcus had found the perfect thing to call Kevin about. He'd figured out how to deactivate his webcam, and now he was going to get a little help reactivating it.

He listened to the familiar queue music, wondering who picked it, and why they couldn't have chosen anything more upbeat. Marcus found himself smiling at the thought of speaking to Kevin again, and the butterflies fluttered in his stomach, making him feel like a teenager with a crush again.

"Good afternoon, you're speaking with Kevin, how can I help you today?"

His voice had none of its usual flirty tones, and Marcus felt a little bit disappointed, and he thought about hanging up, but he was glad just to hear his voice.

"Hi, I can't get my webcam to work." Marcus smiled, waiting for his usual cheeky lines, but there was nothing.

Kevin talked him through how to reactivate the webcam, in the most functional way possible, and Marcus wondered if he'd overstepped his bounds by calling so often.

There was the sound of someone talking in the background, and Marcus strained to hear what they were saying, but it was all just mumbles.

"Is there anything else that I can help you with today?"

Marcus thought about saying something flirty to see if he could get a rise out of Kevin, but he couldn't think of anything. "No, thank you so much for all your help."

"Thank you for calling and have a nice day."

Kevin sounded almost robotic, but Marcus just assumed that it had been a long day at work. It must get tiring having to repeat the same lines over and over again. That was why he liked his job, it was never dull.

***

"Hello again, what can I help with you this time?" Kevin's voice was back to his usual cheeky self, and Marcus wanted to ask what was wrong last time, but he was sure that it would probably come off as creepy. He knew that Kevin thought of him as just another customer.

"Hi, I've bought a new printer and I'm having trouble getting it installed." Marcus smiled, hearing Kevin was what he needed after a long shift. It had been a rough one, and while Jo got to head home to his boyfriend for hugs, he'd come home alone to an empty flat.

So, he'd taken up Dany's offer to borrow his printer, and now he was going to have Kevin help him install it. At least it would take his mind off of work.

There was the sound of typing, and Marcus felt himself relaxing, it was calming just to know that Kevin was there.

"What make and model is the printer?"

Marcus reeled off all the details, and Kevin talked him through it all. It was relatively simple and Marcus found himself desperately trying to think of excuses to keep talking.

His mind came up with nothing, it was too tired to think of frivolous problems that he might need help with, he just needed to get some sleep, and instinctively, he yawned.

"Late night?" Kevin asked, his cheeky tone telling him that he was grinning.

"Yes, but not in a fun way," Marcus said, and Kevin made a sympathetic little noise. "I'm a firefighter."

"Oooh, sounds exciting."

"Sometimes." Marcus knew that he shouldn't be taking up Kevin's time like this, but it was probably the best chance that he was going to get to talk about his day, Dany was working late shift, and he wasn't sure that he would still be awake when he got in. "A building collapsed today, a couple of our guys were still inside, they're in the hospital now, and it just makes everything seem so real."

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, and Marcus could tell that he meant it, that it wasn't an act. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Hopefully." There wasn't much anyone could say to that.

"I'll be thinking of them, and you."

"Thank you." Marcus yawned again, and he knew that it was time to sleep.

"Sweet dreams."

Marcus smiled, Kevin would never know how much his simple act of kindness had cheered him up, but it meant the world to him.

***

It had been a good week for Marcus, his colleagues were out of the hospital and recovering at home, and he was walking home after visiting them both. The fresh air had done him good, and seeing that they were both okay had put his mind at ease. It was definitely a nice way to spend his day off.

He got home to see that Jo had sent him a message.

_How are you?_

Marcus thought about lying, saying that he was fine, but Jo was his best friend and they hadn't really talked much lately.

                Better now that everyone's out of the hospital. It's been a long couple of weeks.

_I'm sorry, I should have been looking out for you._

                I knew where you were.

_I should have been a better friend._

                Don't worry, Kevin kept me company.

Marcus wasn't sure why he was telling Jo about Kevin, but he had been a friendly voice when he just needed a little comfort.

_Kevin?_

                Don't laugh, but my new laptop has free tech support, and he has the cutest voice.

Marcus laughed at the text on the screen, wondering what it said about him that he would settle for a cute voice and a cheeky grin. Even though he'd never seen Kevin, he was sure that his smile would light up rooms.

_You always were a sucker for a nice accent._

Marcus typed, 'If only I'd met you before Stoffel,' but he deleted it all. He was happy for Jo, and they were best friends. In the end he just send a smiley face.

_What are your plans for your day off?_

Marcus was planning on using his time alone to watch a lot of porn, but Jo definitely didn't need to know that.

                Having a quiet one, going to watch a few movies.

_Sounds nice, have fun x_

Marcus watched Jo log out, he was sure that Jo had similar plans for the day, since Stoffel was home. It seemed like their days off only aligned once a month, but they never let that get in the way of some quality time together.

He typed in the website that he used to frequent, hoping that it was the right one. He hadn't got round to replacing all the porn that he had amassed on his old laptop, although that was probably for the best. The folder on his old laptop was verging on porn addict, and that wasn't a route that he wanted to head down. He wanted to stay on the recreational side of the line.

Marcus spent his time browsing, looking for his favourite porn star. The Hulk.

He was tall and handsome, and ridiculously well hung, but there was something about his smile, and his soft voice that really did it for Marcus.

It didn't take him long to find his favourite video, it was just The Hulk playing with himself, but it never failed to get him off.

The green blinking icon showed him that the file was downloading, and he stared at it with wide eyes, his cock already twitching at the thought of it.

Once it was ready he clicked on it, and The Hulk filled his screen, a vast expanse of toned muscles, his tattoos standing out against his pale skin. Marcus was sure that he would recognise him from his freckles alone.

He was waiting for the video to play when he realised that his entire laptop was frozen. He clicked frantically on all the buttons, before resorting to Ctrl, Alt, Delete, but even that did nothing.

"Fuck," Marcus mumbled to himself. Luckily he knew just the person to call.

Kevin picked up almost immediately, and Marcus felt both happy and embarrassed at the same time.

"Hi, how are your friends doing?" Kevin asked, and Marcus could hear the concern in his voice. He felt his heart race at the fact that Kevin had remembered, it was so sweet of him to ask.

"They're both out of the hospital, just recovering at home now, they're going to be fine." Marcus fidgeted with the cord of his hoodie. "Thanks for asking, it's sweet that you remembered."

Marcus bit his lip, sweet wasn't the word that he meant to use, but it was how he felt, and he just hoped that he hadn't made Kevin uncomfortable.

"I'm just glad they're okay," Kevin said, his normal cheeky tone returning, "How can I help you today?"

"I downloaded a file," Marcus said, glad that Kevin couldn't see him blushing, "And I think it had a virus."

"Oh. Is your laptop still on, or did it switch itself off?"

"It's still on."

"Can you open task manager?"

"No, none of the keys work."

"I can remotely view your screen, resolve the issue that way."

Marcus blushed so much that he was in danger of getting burns on his cheeks, but he needed his laptop working again, and hopefully he wouldn't have to phone Kevin ever again after this.

"Sure." Marcus held his breath, he wasn't sure if he should have warned Kevin about what was on his screen, but he just couldn't get the words out.

"So you like a guy with tattoos?" Kevin said, and Marcus was relieved that his natural cheekiness had diffused some of the awkward.

"I'm so sorry about that." Marcus couldn't stop blushing, and he pressed at the keys on his laptop, hoping that it would do something, but it was still frozen.

"Don't be, I like The Hulk's work too."

Marcus could picture Kevin raising an eyebrow as he said that, and he let out the breath that he'd been holding.

"Most of his videos are on PornHub now, they're all streamed so you don't have to worry about viruses," Kevin said, and Marcus couldn't tell if he was teasing or not, "And you can buy the DVDs from his website, I've got quite a collection."

Marcus laughed, glad that Kevin understood, he wasn't sure why, but he knew that he would have felt awful if Kevin had judged him for this.

"Erm, thanks."

Kevin laughed, and Marcus couldn't help but laugh with him, wondering what kind of picture he had of him now.

Marcus' screen cleared, leaving just the Skype chat from earlier on the screen.

"Ok, it was an issue with media player, it couldn't handle that type of extension so it froze. I've updated it, so you shouldn't have any more problems playing that kind of file," Kevin said, laughing to himself, "I've also checked your antivirus is up to date, and there's no viruses."

"Thank you so much, I feel so silly."

There was silence, and Marcus wondered if the call had been cut off, when he saw what was still on his screen. Kevin could see his conversation with Jo.

"You told your friend about me?" Kevin's voice was still soft, but all the flirting was gone.

Marcus didn't know what to say, so he hung up the call, blushing furiously as he switched the laptop off.

He hoped that his laptop would work nicely for the rest of the year, he couldn’t bear the thought of speaking to Kevin again, it was too embarrassing.

*

Dany was at work, talking a customer through installing a new server, although he was secretly hoping that they would have difficulties with it, so that he could get out of the office, and get a coffee that wasn't from the machine.

He was half way through the instructions when Kevin nudged him, turning his screen so Dany could see what was on it.

It was clearly a naked man, with a very large cock.

Dany's mouth was hanging open, and he stared at Kevin as the customer said hello a few times, thinking that the call had been cut off.

"Yes, I'm still here, must have been interference," Dany said, his eyes wide as he gestured to Kevin as if to say 'why would you show me that?'

Kevin was grinning, his cheeky smile never fading as he chatted away to the customer. Dany had no idea how Kevin stayed so cheery, every second on the phone felt like torture to him.

"So you like a guy with tattoos?" Kevin said, and Dany couldn't believe that he was flirting with the customer, although if they were sort of person to call up for help downloading porn, then they were clearly fine talking about it.

Dany was trying to focus on his customer, but Kevin kept gesturing towards the picture on the screen, and Dany wasn't sure what sort of a response he was trying to get from him.

"Don't be, I like The Hulk's work too," Kevin said, raising his eyebrows as Dany blushed, hoping that their manager wasn't about. Kevin was already on thin ice with them, to the point that he'd come and sat next to Kevin for the day to make sure that he was behaving himself on calls.

"Most of his videos are on PornHub now, they're all streamed so you don't have to worry about viruses," Kevin said, and Dany couldn't help but stare at him with his mouth hanging open, "And you can buy the DVDs from his website, I've got quite a collection."

Kevin winked at Dany, and he blushed as he said goodbye to his customer, glad that he didn't have to deal with individual users if that was the sort of thing that they called up about.

"You told your friend about me?" Kevin said, pointing at his now cock-free screen.

Dany looked at the message, it felt wrong to be reading a customer's chat, but then he saw Kevin's name. The customer had a crush on him.

Dany mouthed, "Oh my god," glancing around to make sure that there was no sign of any managers, but everyone was busy with their own work.

"What did he say?" Dany whispered, but Kevin just shook his head. He almost looked disappointed.

"He hung up."

*

Dany got home and curiosity got the better of him. Kevin had told him all about The Hulk, and his work, along with the story of his admirer who was either ridiculously bad with technology, or finding excuses to call him.

He was scrolling through the videos when he found the one that he'd seen just a frozen image from earlier. Curiosity had him pressing play, and he had to admit that Kevin and his admirer had good taste in porn, even though it wasn't really his thing.

Dany had forgotten that Marcus was home, and it wasn't until he was peeking around the door that he remembered.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were…" Marcus trailed off to a mumble, blushing as he hid behind the door.

"It's fine, I wasn't doing… that." Dany laughed, it had definitely been a day for spreading embarrassment.

"I was going to order pizza, do you want some?" Marcus asked, his cheeks still pink as he wandered into the room.

"Sounds good."

Marcus tapped a few buttons on his phone, making sure he had their order right. When he was done, Dany saw Marcus blushing all over again, and he patted the bed, closing his laptop to spare them both any more embarrassment for the day.

"Was that The Hulk?" Marcus asked, and Dany nodded, laughing to himself.

"I had no idea that he was so popular," Dany said, shaking his head. "Someone called a colleague of mine after this video crashed their media player. So I just had to see what the fuss was about."

"Wow." Marcus sat frozen, his heart racing as Dany told him all about Kevin, and how he had a customer who kept calling to flirt. Him.

By the time that Dany had finished telling the story, Marcus was speechless, he had never considered that Kevin might be interested in him too. He rushed through to his room, grabbing his laptop so that he could show Dany the conversation.

Dany stared at it, blinking a few times as he took it all in. "Woah, you're Kevin's admirer?"

"I think so." Marcus felt his hands trembling, he had wondered what he would do if he had the chance to meet Kevin, and now that his opportunity was here, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you want to meet him?" Dany asked, holding up his phone, "I could send him a message, invite him over?"

"Sure." Marcus took a deep breath, and Dany nudged him, smiling as he typed out a message.

"Kevin's working until nine, but he'll come round after that." Dany's eyes were wide, the vicarious thrill of setting a friend up on a date.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." Marcus went in for a hug, and Dany patted him on the back.

"I'll make myself scarce after dinner," Dany said, and Marcus laughed, he was glad to have a friend like Dany.

*

Marcus could feel the tension building as he waited for Kevin to arrive. Dany had headed off to the cinema, and he said that he would send them a message when he was on his way back so that he wouldn't accidentally interrupt them when they were busy. Marcus was glad for that, he couldn't deal with much more embarrassment for the day.

The knock on the door sent shivers down his spine, a combination of fear and lust fighting it out for dominance, but when he saw Kevin standing there, his cheeky grin and angelic looking face, lust won.

"Hi," Marcus said, blushing as he stood back so that Kevin could come in.

"Hi, it's nice to finally put a face to the voice," Kevin said, holding his arms out for a hug.

Marcus held him tight, the smell of coffee comforting, and they hugged for a long while, both just happy in each other's arms.

"Do you want a drink? There's left over pizza?"

Kevin leant in for a kiss, the taste of coffee on his lips as Marcus felt his body relax. He deepened the kiss, pulling Kevin closer, and he felt his hard cock pressing against his thigh. Marcus reached down to brush his hand over it, making Kevin growl, and he knew that food could wait, there was only one thing on his mind now.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Kevin said, his soft breathless voice could make anything sound filthy, and Marcus could only nod in agreement. He took Kevin's hand, leading the way to his room, and he realised that he didn't have any condoms, he'd been single for so long that the last lot had expired. But Kevin had other plans.

"So you like to watch?" Kevin stripped off his t-shirt, revealing a large tattoo, and Marcus reached out to stroke the wings of the angel. He slid out of his jeans with such grace that Marcus was left staring with his mouth hanging open, watching as Kevin made himself comfy on the bed.

Kevin started to play with himself, his hand wrapped around his cock as he teased the tip with his thumb, mimicking what The Hulk did in his video, and Marcus made himself comfy on the end of the bed, unzipping his jeans so that he could let Kevin see how much he liked the show that he was putting on.

Every gasp and moan had Marcus writhing on the spot, his cock leaking as Kevin spread his legs wide, his fingers trailing down to tease at his hole, circling but never pushing in.

He came with a jolt, come spurting over his chest as his pornographic moans filled the room. Kevin looked beautiful like that, grin on his face, his chest heaving as he caught his breath, his angel fluttering.

Marcus wrapped his hand around his cock, just the sight of Kevin was enough to have him coming from only a few strokes, and Kevin looked proud of that.

"I think I missed my calling as a porn star," Kevin said, laughing as he wiped up the mess with a tissue.

Marcus crawled over so that he could kiss Kevin, it was soft and tender this time, all the awkwardness now gone. Kevin's hair was so soft, and he felt him try and stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Marcus cuddled in behind him, pausing only to shuffle out of his jeans.

"It's been a crazy day." Kevin laughed, pulling Marcus' arm around him, as Marcus nodded.

"It was worth it, because I got to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
